capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Versus Series
The Versus series is a phenonemonally popular set of usually one-on-one fighting games, sometimes pitting characters from Capcom against each other, and sometimes having them face off against characters from another company, such as SNK or Marvel. The games credited with inspiring them, although they are not considered actual entries in the series, are X-Men: Children of the Atom and Marvel Super Heroes. Capcom has also produced fighting game mash-ups including only Capcom characters. Games such as Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix, and Capcom Fighting Evolution could be considered Capcom vs. Capcom, but these are not counted as part of the series. Games * X-Men vs. Street Fighter - (1996) * Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter - (1997) * Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes - (1998) * Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 - (2000) * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes - (2000) * Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 - (2001) * Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - (2008) * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - (TBR) SNK Games * The Match of the Millennium - (1999) * Card Fighters Clash - (1999) - This game has a CCG theme, spun off from the popular series of fighting games, and includes references to many other kinds of games from both companies. The game uses cards based on Capcom and SNK characters from a variety of earlier games. Released as two separate versions (one for SNK and one for Capcom). * Card Fighters 2 - (2000) - A Japan-only sequel to SVC: Card Fighters Clash was released in 2001 for the Neo Geo Pocket Color after Capcom vs. SNK 2. In addition to the 240 Character and 60 Action cards from the first game, 124 new cards are included in the sequel. Included in these new cards are 40 Reaction cards. Reaction cards are similar to Action cards, but they can be used during the opponent's attack. Also, the character cards that were in SVC: Card Fighter's Clash now have new illustrations made by a different artist. Another new feature is special character cards with alternate versions of various characters depicted with regular artwork instead of a super deformed style. Instead of being released as two versions (SNK and Capcom) like the previous game, this game was released as a single version that let the player decide to start either with a SNK deck or a Capcom deck. It was notable for being the last game to be released for the Neo Geo Pocket Color in Japan. * SVC Chaos - '''(2003)' * '''Card Fighters DS' - (2006) Namco Games * Namco x Capcom - (2005) * Street Fighter X Tekken - (TBR) * Tekken X Street Fighter - (TBR) Box Art Image:SNKCapCFCJapan.png|''SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters Clash'' Image:CapSNKCardFighters2Japan.png|''SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters 2'' Image:SNKCapCFDSJapan.png|Card Fighters DS Japan Image:SNKCapCFDSBox.png|Card Fighters DS U.S. Merchandise Image:SNKCapCFCGuide.png|Card Fighters Clash Guidebook External Links *SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters Clash Official Website (Japanese - Archive) *SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Translation Blog *SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters Clash DS Official Website (Japanese) Category:Series